


Doomed Timeline

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three sentence long fic about one of Dave's failures.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	Doomed Timeline

Dave trips, destroys the timeline.

He prays his love will be safe.

Praying in vain to a god that won't listen or care.


End file.
